Astrid
this shy, weird bae belongs to D.A., claws off please! Appearance Astrid is a small dragoness, runted in size, and scowls at the world. Her scales are the dullest white, while her underscales are light grey. Her wing membrane is a shaded oak green, and her eyes are the darkest, fiercest ebony, tinged with undying, fiery orange. Astrid's build is short, bony, and lean. As if she spent most of her life half starved. Her horns are curved like that of a NightWing's, but she doesn't fit in to one tribe. Her ears are large and wolf-like, as are her talons, which are more long and slender, with wickedly curved claws. Scars streak under her chin, sides, fore-arms, and shoulders. Astrid's right ear is torn. She wears lose clothing, with muted shades: Light grey hoodies, worn jeans, clawless gloves, and cloak made of salvaged material scraps. Her posture is crouched and guarded, while her oversized wings spread over her body like a second set of scales, hiding her face. Personality Astrid is quiet, distant, and challenging. She slips through the shadows, and ducks by crowds; unnoticed. She's fierce, soft spoken, and untrusting. She's pretty sure the world hates her, and doesn't mind, she hates the world too. Due from her dragonhood incident, she secludes herself from any kind of relationship, platonic or other. In fear of losing someone, or getting betrayed. She's incredibly dull sometimes, others she's angry and spiteful. Her emotions shift like the ocean waves, constantly. But she can't really understand her own emotions...She doesn't care anymore though... Astrid is a weird one, not normal to the dragon race. She's filled with visions, chaos, fear, longing, and nightmares. But also hope, light, and love... She was pure, but she's now familiar to the darkness. She loathes evil, and fears one day she'll succumb to the horror of the world. She doesn't do well with positive emotions, most likely to brush you off and snap at you. She doesn't have time, nor the understanding to form a lasting friendship. Not yet at least. Now with negative emotions, then she's dangerous. Astrid can act like an abused animal, driven to the point of only self defense. And will do whatever it takes to survive. She isn't afraid of stabbing someone in the eye to save her life, or the life on someone innocent. But one thing for sure, is she will never capitulate. She'll fight to her last breath to defend her beliefs. She's stubborn, clever, but broken...She isn't scared anymore though, she doesn't understand the world around her, or the dragons. She believes the normal ones are so lucky, due to not being cursed with abilities. Astrid feels she's a lost cause to dragonkind, nothing, yet; in a since, everything. She can feel spirits, other realms, true intentions, and emotions filling her head. Veering herself farther and farther from sanity and reality. Abilities Empathy: ''' Ever since she hatched, Astrid has been overwhelmed with crashing waves of emotions. She has found it hard to feel her own emotions when around others, which could easily drive one mad soon. She learned to keep it under control, most of the time; and this is a reason she hates being around other dragons. '''Perception: Astrid has the uncanny ability to tell whether a dragon is telling the truth or lying, and how pure a dragon's heart is. She dislikes the ability, but it is far more tolerable then empathy... History Relationships Name: Name: Trivia * * * Gallery text Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Hybrids